


Here Kitty Kitty

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Derek Morgan mentioned - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I don't know, Kitten, Kitten Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Sorry again, also daddy is mentioned, briefly, daddy - Freeform, halloween themed, kitten ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Spencer decides to make Halloween more cute than Scary, and Aaron is all for it, until Spencer shows up in cat ears.





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> OMG guys, it's been so long, it's been almost a full year holy shit, i'm so sorry, but it's almost Halloween again, which means that it's almost kinktober part 2, so i'll actually be finishing all of them by the end of October this year!! That being said, let's get started!

Halloween was Spencer Reid’s favorite holiday. By far. The lore and history behind the day was fascinating in and of itself, but the costumes, the candy? What wasn’t to love about it! Unless you worked for the Behavior Analysis Unit, tracking down a serial killer who was tarnishing the wonderful name of Halloween by using typical costumes and scary faces to make his killings unique and haunting.

Usually Spencer would pull harmless pranks, wear “scary” masks, pretend to have a knife in his head, or arrow through some body part, but with the killer out there he decided to make Halloween sweet this year. Focusing more on candy and being cute. He had never gotten the point before, even as a child, but he assumed that he was not a normal kid, so he was finally getting a chance to be cute. Because he refused to let one stupid murderer stand in the way of his favorite holiday!

Aaron however, had absolutely no opinion on Halloween. He could appreciate an interesting or well thought out and intricate costume, and he enjoyed seeing the joy on so many children’s faces, and candy was always nice, but he didn’t care to dress up, and he didn’t enjoy the act of actually passing out candy when he was home, so if he remembered he would just put a bowl out front. That changed when he started dating Spencer. After they had moved in together he realized just how much the man loved it.

Their front door was covered with a plastic, cheap looking, “kid friendly” caution tape, that looked nothing like the tape they saw almost every day. With white ghosts stuck to the door frame, the inside was even more decorated. He hadn’t even bothered to ask where Spencer stored all of his decorations, because it was clear that Spencer saved all of them, and yet, continued to get more every year. They had talked about it and after Spencer pouted for about three days, he finally realized that Spencer had been upset because most of his decorations were more realistic than clearly fake.

So, being the good boyfriend Aaron was, he reminded him, that that just meant that he would have to go out and spend a good amount of time at different stores buying all knew decorations for this year.

He did not however, anticipate the consequences of that statement, and that’s how he found himself spending, what seemed like every moment they had, looking at different stores, or online, for decorations with his boyfriend.

The entire apartment was covered in ridiculously colored cobwebs, and small orange and purple spiders stuck in randomly. Their windows were covered in slimy stickers of “boo!” and “happy Halloween!” and other sayings. All carpets and floor mats had been replaced with pumpkin shapes, pumpkins lined their counter, and were pushed into the bookshelves, on end tables, even in a few of their cupboards because, “just because there is no room left doesn’t mean we just put them back Aaron! You can’t just not put out all the decorations!”    

Aaron had extremely underestimated Reid’s love of Halloween, and did not expect it to carry over into the office, but there it was the next day, that small plastic pumpkin sat on his desk, staring at him, like a reminder that Spencer did not approve of serial killers ruining his favorite holiday.

“Hey kid, what is all this?” Morgan said asking for all of them, picking up an eraser in the shape of a which on a broom. It was sure to not work for anything other than target practice.

“Well I can’t exactly be gore-y and scary this year, with all that’s going on, so I figured we would take it in a different direction this year, safe for Henry, and all of our mind’s after a day of looking at bad pictures. I even left a box of decorations specifically for Penelope that I think she’ll love.” He said offering up a huge smile to the rest of his teammates.

“As long I don’t get anyone coming to my door trying to trick or treat I don’t care what you do Spencer.” Rossi said and waved the younger members off to go join Aaron upstairs.

It was a few days later when Spencer showed up with a sheet over his head, two holes cut out for his eyes. The team cracked up and Spencer explained to them how it was actually the most unrealistic version of a ghost there could be, and how the sheet itself was far more dangerous than they might have realized. He was happy to comply when Aaron told him to take it off, after a small smile of course.

On Friday however Spencer walked in to the room after lunch wearing…cat ears? They must be, considering there was pink make up on the bottom of his nose, and thin lines on his cheek. The ears were the most distracting part, they seemed real, from across the pit they looked real, matching his hair color perfectly, the way they were folded, went perfectly with Spencer’s usual expression. Aaron could imagine how they would move with his face. Only giving the younger agent even more expression.

This was a problem.

This was a very big problem, first because they had all decided that Spencer, Aaron, and Rossi would be staying behind in office today to work on the case from headquarters. So, there was no real reason for Aaron to tell him to take the ears off and wipe the makeup away.

However, there was a rather confusing reason that was comping up in his pants.

_Why are you wearing a cat costume?_

_You don’t like it? I think it’s purrfect._

_Please don’t say it like that._

_Me-ow!_

Spencer looked up then, at his boss, and stretched big in his hair and gave a big yawn like cats do, before he smirked at him and then went back to work.

_Why are you being difficult Spencer?_

_Because I think you like it, and it’s fun._

_Oh, you are going to be in so much trouble when we get home…_

Aaron sent the last message and shook his head at his phone, He didn’t believe Spencer right now. They were at work. They were working on catching a serial killer and Spencer was doing this? Definitely in trouble.

By the time, it was time to go home for the day the ears had made their way into Spencer’s bag, having been forgotten after an intern accidentally bumped into him and they fell off. He shrugged, not caring, they had served their purpose after all.

The makeup had worn off long ago, getting smudged off when he rubbed his nose or rubbed his face. He wasn’t used to makeup it made sense that he would forget it was there until after he was finished properly rubbing his hands over his face.

Spencer had been toying with this idea for a few weeks now, but with everything else they had been experimenting with it seemed almost tame in comparison, however, with the cases they had been working, and his favorite day of the year coming up, it seemed like the best time to bring it up, give them an excuse to get in bed and have fun in the meantime.

He had done all of the research into it, like he usually did when he ran into something that sparked his interest, he had spent weeks searching for the perfect pair of cat ears, which was surprisingly easy to find, considering he had been looking for them in August.

Spencer had said something about going out and getting dinner for them, he was the first one home, so he figured that he would go get it so they could eat when he got home. As soon as he got home though he grabbed the ears out of his bag and redid his make up on his face, as he pulled his sweater off, putting a different one on, that had much longer sleeves so he held them in his hands and pulled on them. It made him feel comforted, safe, warm. He switched out his pants so he was in tighter, black jeans. The final touch was a thin black collar with a loop for a leach on the front. He grabbed his phone and went over to the full-length mirror on the back of their bedroom door and clicked a picture, showing off the shirt and the jeans and the ears. He sent it to Hotch, along with a message.

_Your kitten is going to catch your dinner._

Hotch almost had a heart attack. He was almost finished anyway, but he took a good ten minutes to calm himself down from the text he got. He made sure to save the picture.

After Hotch finished the paper work he had left he basically ran home, yelling at a few different interns if he remembered correctly. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. Spencer was sitting on the couch, with his knees up against his chest as he ate his food, watching a documentary about fish nonetheless.

“You are in tro-“

“I got your favorite!” He said and smiled as he held up the container of the meat and noodle mixture that was from the specific place that Aaron adored. He glared as he took the container and sat down watching the show, and Spencer from the corner of his eye. Dinner was delicious and torturous. Finally, after Spencer had stopped eating he sighed, setting his plate down, and arching his back as he stretched, yawning.

“Spencer, I know what you’re doing, and I don’t appreciate you doing it at work.” Hotch said as the documentary was coming to an end. The ‘other than that I very much appreciate it,’ was implied.

Spencer instead of using his words, tilted his head, made a quiet, questioning noise, and scrunched his nose a bit. He then moved, on his hands and knees until he was in Aaron’s lap. He took his hands, bunched together to look more paw-like, and rested them against his chest, and leaned in and started kissing, nosing at, and licking his neck. Finally, he spoke up.

“I think you should make sure your kitten doesn’t do it again.” To say he purred would have been too easy, so instead of respond Aaron tried his best to find a word that described better how he just spoke into his ear.

“Sensual!” He claimed his prize, and brought him in for a deep kiss. He could get into this. The makeup had mostly worn off, but the cat ears stayed in place, and god Hotch wished they were real.

After kissing turned into making out Aaron finally pushed Spencer back a bit. He whined, but Aaron didn’t care.

“Are you going to be a good kitty for me?” He asked playing into Spencer’s game, knowing he was loving this a bit more than Aaron was, which was a lot.

He moaned then and nodded his head when Hotch had him get up, only to have him kneel on the floor. He kissed his forehead and told him not to move. With one final look, he went into the bedroom and looked around frantically for the right thing.

Not too long, but it couldn’t be short, not thick, but it couldn’t snap either. Picking up a long, thin, basically useless favorite scarf of Spencer’s he went back out, and started hooking the end up to the metal circle on his collar. Sure, it wasn’t perfect, but he didn’t plan on using it for very long.

“Come along then.” He said and turned, using the makeshift leash to lead Sherlock back  to the bedroom, and onto the bed. When he got there, and sat on his back leg’s, his hands still curled in on themselves.

“Holy shit, that was so much hotter than I thought it would be.” Hotch said and undid the leash, and then started working on his belt.

“Come help me kitten.” Aaron said sitting on the end of the bed. Spencer was in front of him, pulling the buckle loose like it had melted in his hands. Moving he let his mouth move over his cock and repositioned himself, so his back was arched, and his chest lying flat on the bed, his ass in the air, as if he was presenting himself to Aaron.

Groaning Hotch took a hand and ran it through Spencer’s hair, mindful of the ears. Couldn’t have those coming off now. At that movement, it was Spencer’s turn to moan, this time around the tip of his dick, which sent wonderful vibrations through Hotchner.

“Such a good kitten for me.” He said and used his other hand to try and hold him there while he fucked into his mouth. He grabbed ahold of his hair and started thrusting, not to deep, but definitely in charge. After a while Spencer seemed to want more, he started bobbing his head against Aaron, so it made him go deeper down his mouth, and Hotch pulled him off and just looked at him smirking.

“Does my kitty want some milk?” He asked and Spencer shuddered as he nodded his head quickly. He started rolling his tongue, something Aaron had only heard done while speaking, but now it sounded so much like purring that he bit his lip as he watched Spencer.

He repositioned them, so he could lay down, while Spencer knelt on the bed between his legs, and started sucking again, this time going as far down as he could, and then pushing himself some more. He was practically deep throating him and Aaron was in heaven. They hadn’t done this yet, and it was amazing, apparently his practice had finally paid off. That thought alone, that Spencer had blown him so many times that he could now deep throat him, made him curse under his breath, and start rocking his hips up.

He held his head down for a moment, keeping him as deep as he could go, and Spencer being Spencer, swallowed around him, and made the purring noise, as well as he could, and that was all Aaron needed to come, all of it going straight down his throat. Finally, Spencer pulled back, gasping a bit, and coughing a few times. Aaron knew he should have felt bad, but he felt to good right now to be bothered, knowing Spencer had loved it as well.

“Daddy please…” Spencer said after a while. He was sitting on the bed, his knee’s bent to the side of him, his hand covering his briefs, the cat ears were a little wonky on his head, but they were still on, and he looked wrecked. His lips were swollen, and he was a little red from a moment ago. He was pornographic; Aaron was sure that if anything ever happened Reid would have a secure job in adult film.

Aaron saw him chewing on his lip, heard him beg for his attention and moved quickly to go and kiss his neck, leaving a mark right over his collarbone as he moved him so he was on the bed and Aaron over him, as Aaron sucked marks onto his skin as he moved his hand down his body and started stroking Spencer.

When he was like this, in this mindset it never took very long. When Aaron could tell that he was close he pulled back, watching the boy writhe underneath him and smiled leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Come for me kitten.” He said and Spencer arched his back off the bed so prettily, and moaned out loud, gripping Aaron’s arm. He was breathing heavy again, but this time he looked content to just stare at the ceiling and enjoy the feeling. This time it was Aaron’s place to move the ears off of his head, and he got up to go get a washcloth, with warm water, and cleaned Spencer off, before tossing the towel into the hamper of clothes they would wash tomorrow.

He then went and moved them both under the covers and he pulled Spencer close, rubbing his back, and his head where the ears had sat all day, he wondered for a moment, if they had given Spencer a headache. He hoped they didn’t. They didn’t talk, just cuddled, and fell asleep, happy that they had tomorrow off. Spencer had plans to go in anyway and decorate some more, and Hotch planned on going in to finish up some paperwork anyway. There was always something more to be done, and both of them knew that, which is why they treasured these moments so much.

The quiet, content, peace of the aftermath of playing. It was always refreshing, and something they always say they need more of, but always push to the side when they are even the slightest bit busy. For now, they slept peacefully, and there wasn’t a phone call to wake up them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think, it's kinda weird, but I liked it, and I know that it's supposed to be petplay, and daddy is mentioned, but it fit, because Spencer doesn't have different subspaces, and so it was all he could come up with! Anyway, as usual, follow me on tumblr for more weird fucked up posts, and random fandom things @iwantyourbloodonmylips !!! Stay safe guys!!!


End file.
